Two Daughters and a Dominatrix Baby Sitter
by i-love-svu
Summary: Sequel to Baby on the Way. Just some further looks at Sara and Gil's life Now with two daughters and, you guessed it, a dominatrix baby sitter. Fluff and OOC
1. A Soothing Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I'm simply using their characters to entertain myself. **

**A/N: This is the sequel to Baby on the Way. I suggest you read at least parts of it first, but you should be able to follow the story even if you haven't read Baby on the Way. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Three Months Later**_

"Mommy!" Liz shouted as she walked into Grace's nursery; Both hands were clapped over her ears, and this was understandable to Sara.

Grace had been crying for nearly three hours. Sara had tried everything possible to calm her down and nothing had worked; So now she was sitting in wooden rocking chair in the yellow nursery, rocking the squirming child.

"Yes, Liz?"

"When is she gonna stop!"

Liz dropped down to the floor and sat Indian-style. She watched as her mother gently swayed her baby sister back and forth whilst whispering soothingly; This effort was also fruitless, much to Liz's surprise.

Usually Grace stopped crying the moment she rocked; But not today. Her screaming cries echoed throughout the house, breaking Sara's heart and piercing Liz's ears.

"I don't know sweetheart," Sara replied. She was on the verge of tears herself; Grace was so different from Liz. Liz had hardly ever cried and when she did, it meant something was terribly wrong. Grace often cried at the slightest things. It appeared that she was out of options, as to how to soothe the infant.

"Well, can I sing to her?"

Sara looked up at her eldest daughter. "Of course. Come here."

Liz jumped up from her seat on the soft carpet and strode the few feet to the rocking chair. She stood where Grace could see her and quietly began singing.

"Rock a-bye baby, in the tree top. When the wind blows the cradle will rock," She sang.

Sara felt a hot tear glide down her cheek as Grace stopped crying; Her girls were bonding. The baby in her arms looked up at Liz to continue.

"When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, baby and all," Liz finished with a smile.

Grace sniffled a few times but did not resume crying; Sara let out a happy sigh. She pulled Liz toward her, without crushing the baby, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, honey. I never would have thought of that," Sara whispered. Liz nodded silently then glanced down at Grace.

"Mom, she's asleep!" Liz replied softly, but the excitement that she had helped calm her baby sister down was evident in her voice. She took a few steps backward to allow her mother to stand up.

Sara smiled at Liz as she stood up; Grace shifted slightly in her arms but remained asleep. Sara placed the infant in her crib, the smile still present on her face.

She then turned to Liz and motioned for her to lead the way out of the room; When they had reached the hall, Sara scooped Liz up in her arms.

"You are a good big sister. You know that, right?"

"I know, mom. Daddy told me this morning. Mommy?"

Sara descended down the stairs with Liz on her hip, the little girl's arms were locked around her mother's neck.

"What it is, baby?"

"When is that babysitter coming back? Heather?"

Sara stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't know. You want her to come babysit?"

Liz nodded excitedly.

"We'll have to see."

She finished their trip down the stairs and set Liz down; The girl smiled up at her mother before running off to the living room. Sara continued in to the kitchen, to call Gil.

Oddly enough, the lab was on speed dial; She hadn't remembered it being there before but held the '4' button down until it began dialing.

"Grissom."

"What are you wearing?" Sara giggled in a deep voice; She felt like being silly, and who better to execute her pranks on than her husband.

"Sara?" A pause followed this question. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

This statement sent Sara into a laughing frenzy; When she had regained control over herself, she asked him what she had called to do.

"You think Heather would be able to watch the girls?"

Gil paused for a moment; Sara could almost hear him smile. "I'll call her right now."

The two hung up; Sara hoped Heather would be available to babysit. It had been almost ten months since she and Gil had had some alone time. The last time they had gone on a 'date', she had been four months pregnant and could barely stay awake throughout the night. Sara figured it would be nice to have a night alone, where she would be able to keep her eyes open.

"Mommy, wanna color with me?" Liz walked into the kitchen carrying two sheets of paper and two crayons.

"Sure thing."

Sara followed Liz from the room with a grin. She had spent time with Grace and now it was Liz's turn.

She was so glad Liz understood that Grace needed a lot more attention; Not because Grace was more loved, but because she couldn't do anything by herself.

"Here, I drew our family!"

Liz interrupted Sara's thoughts by handing her mother a sheet of paper. Gil was drawn as a tall man with grey hair, Liz was holding her father's hand, and Sara was holding Grace in her arms.

"It's beautiful! You are a good artist," Sara complimented her daughter with a proud smile.

Before Sara could color her own picture, the phone rang; Liz looked disappointed, but smiled at her mother when she promised to color with her after answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Heather said she'd love to babysit. I told to her be there at six, so I hope that's okay with you," Grissom informed his wife.

Sara nodded happily. "I can't wait."


	2. Calling The Sitter

The doorbell rang and Liz jumped up from the couch to answer it. She knew it was Heather; It had to be.

Liz turned the doorknob; A smile appeared on her face as she saw Heather standing in the doorway with a bag in each hand.

"Hi!" The little girl greeted. She sprung forward and locked her arms around Heather's waist.

"It's good to see you too; Where are your mommy and daddy?"

Once Liz had relinquished her firm hug, Heather entered the house and shut the door behind her. She removed her coat, hung it up on the coat rack, then placed the two bags at the foot of the coat rack.

She looked up to see Gil walking down the stairs, followed by Sara and she had a squirming bundle in her arms.

"It's nice to see you, Heather," Gil greeted with a smile. The two exchanged smiles then turned to Sara.

"This… is Grace," Sara informed the dominatrix with a grin; Grace was moving wildly in her mother's arms and cooing happily.

Heather smiled at Sara and her infant. "She's adorable!"

Gil checked his watch; A small frown invaded his face as he saw it was nearly 6:10 and the reservation for he had made at the Bellagio were for six-thirty.

"Honey, we have to leave now or we'll be late," He reminded his wife. He took one step toward her and gave Grace a kiss on her cheek.

Sara did the same, then handed Grace to Heather with a grin. Instantly Heather's smile seem to light up the room and the cause appeared to be the child in her arms.

Gil took Sara's hand as the two left the house; Heather stood in the doorway and jokingly called after them, "If I'm asleep when you get home, wake me up."

When she retreated into the house, Liz was standing in the living room doorway with two Barbie dolls in each hand.

"Can we play?"

Heather walked into the room, Grace cradled in her arms, to find that Liz had already set up a Barbie play area; A car, furniture and a small doll house were set up on the floor. Grace gurgled happily at Heather looked down at her.

"Does your sister have a car seat?" Heather inquired. If she was going to play with Liz, Grace would have to be right there in her sight.

"Yeah. It's in the kitchen; I'll get it!"

Liz ran off to get the car seat.

Heather sat down on the soft white carpet; She grinned at Grace. It had been a very long time since she had held an infant. But she hadn't forgotten how, thankfully.

"Here… it… is," Liz gasped. She stumbled back into the room, dragging the seat along the floor.

"Thank you very much; As soon as I get her settled we'll play Barbies, okay?" Heather gently placed Grace into the car seat, but didn't fasten the buckles. She wouldn't be going anywhere, so they weren't needed.

Heather then outstretched her right leg, and put the middle of her foot on the car seat and carefully pushed it back and forth; Grace cooed as the rocking motion lulled her to sleep.

"Ready to play?" Liz whispered.

Heather accepted the doll the little girl was handing her.

"So, uh. Barbie…"

_**The Bellagio, Dining Room**_

"I'm really glad we could get out of the house," Gil smiled at Sara. "We haven't been out alone in a long time."

Sara nodded.

"And I'm glad Liz likes Heather; I think she's a great babysitter."

Sara nodded again.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Sara didn't speak at first; She had some news to tell him but felt a little uncomfortable doing so.

"Well… I had a check up today. Completely normal; And the doctor, he said… it would be okay for us to start," She lowered her voice so much Gil could hardly understand her. "Having sex again."

"That's why you weren't talking?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you were ready or not so I just wasn't sure when to tell you," Sara's cheeks became tinted with crimson. She couldn't figure out why she was so embarrassed with sharing what the doctor had said.

"Sara, I love you. And when you whenever you are ready, then that's fine with me."

Sara thought for a moment; What she was about to do was very rash and she hoped Gil would be okay with it.

"What do you say we skip dinner? I'm not guaranteeing anything will happen; But if I can't… then we can just snuggle on the bed. Sound good?"

Gil nodded as he stood up from his seat; Sara did the same. The two walked off to go to their room, whispering things in each other's ears and giggling quietly.

_**The Grissom Residence**_

Heather glanced at her watch; 8:58.

"Liz, it's time to get ready for bed. Go get your pajamas on and then I'll help you put this stuff away."

Liz groaned softly but complied; Heather stood up, gently picking Grace's car seat up, and walked from the room and upstairs.

Once upstairs, she froze just inside Grace's nursery; The walls were soft yellow, a very soothing and inviting shade. She took a few more steps into the room and saw the painted white crib had a small comforter in it with all kinds of animals all over it.

Heather shook her head and reminded herself she wasn't here to look at all of the baby items; She was here to put Grace in her crib.

She gently set the seat down and lifted the sleeping infant from it. Grace wiggled in her sleep until Heather had laid her down.

As had happened the last time Heather had babysat Liz, memories of watching Zoe sleep as an infant came flooding back. Warm tears stung her eyes but she vowed not to let them fall; It was obvious she still missed Zoe very much, but she cried she would awaken Grace and then had to explain everything to Liz. And that wasn't something she wanted to do.

Liz watched from the doorway as Heather wiped her eyes, then turned around.

"Okay, now that you're ready for bed let's go put that Barbie stuff away," Heather strode from the room, followed closely by Liz.

After the toys had been put away and Liz had fallen asleep, Heather settled down on the couch with the remote in hand; She stared at the television, trying to clear her mind. Zoe's death still came as a shock; She had had her entire life ahead of her when it had been tragically cut short. Some days Heather simply couldn't get her daughter off of her mind; And today had been one of those days.

Staring at the television wasn't working too well, when she heard Grace's quiet cries. Never before in her life had been more thankful to hear an infant crying.


	3. Late Again

Sara rolled over onto her right side; The bright sunlight shining through the curtains startled her. She rubbed her eyes for a moment then realized that they were still in the Bellagio.

And they hadn't called Heather to tell her they would be staying the night in the hotel.

"Gil, wake up now!" Sara wrapped the purple satin sheet around her body and stumbled off to the bathroom to get dressed. Gil groaned in his sleep as he obediently flipped the covers off of himself, got up from the bed and gathered his clothes from the floor.

Once Sara was sure Gil really was waking up, she found her cell phone lying on the floor; She picked it up then dialed their house.

It rang three times before she heard Heather's voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Heather, we're so sorry. Really, we meant to call but… things happened so fast. I'm really sorry; Are the girls okay?" She blurted quickly as she tugged her shirt on. It wasn't as difficult as she had imagined, talking on the phone and getting dressed at the same time.

"It's really no problem. Liz and Grace are fine; Liz is still asleep. I figured I'd let her since it's Saturday. And Grace is right here in her car seat; She really seems to like sitting in there. Whenever you get home is fine," Heather replied.

It didn't matter to her that Sara and Gil still weren't home; She was enjoying herself for the first time in a very long time. Grace had actually managed to take Heather's mind off of all of her problems.

Sara was a little surprised. She had expected Heather to be pissed off.

"Oh. Okay. Well we should be home in just a little while; I really am sorry," Sara closed her phone and buttoned her pants.

She emerged from the bathroom to find Gil dressed and ready to go.

"Was she mad?" He inquired, slicking back his hair.

"Not at all. She said to take our time but I think we should go."

Sara slipped on her shoes; She felt incredibly bad. They should have called Heather and told her they would be late getting home.

"Okay. You can go ahead out to the car and I'll check out," Gil gently pulled Sara toward him and kissed her; When they finally separated, both had grins on their faces.

_**The Grissom Residence**_

Heather carefully lifted Grace from her car seat, being sure to support the infant's head and back; A small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"You are just adorable," She raised Grace to her shoulder.

The baby cooed happily; Heather stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked to the refrigerator to get a bottle.

As she heated it up in the microwave, Heather felt a something cold and wet trickling down her back. One arm holding Grace, she used the other to see what it was.

A clear and sticky liquid covered her fingers; Baby drool. She now had a stream of baby drool running down her black sweater, but it didn't matter. Grace was obviously entertained and it would wash out.

The microwave timer went off and Heather pulled the bottle out. She returned to her seat to feed the drooling, cooing infant.

"Here you go," Heather whispered. Grace eagerly opened her mouth and began feeding.

The padding of footsteps made her turn her head; Liz was standing in the kitchen doorway with a sleepy look on her face.

"What time is it?" She rubbed at her eyes.

Heather glanced at her watch.

"Good morning; It's 11:46. Did you sleep well?"

Liz walked further into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She nodded a few times.

"Where's mommy?"

"I just talked to her on the phone. She said she and your father will be home in just a little while," Heather answered. She paused for a moment to wipe the excess milk from Grace's cheeks; When that was finished, she continued. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I can make my breakfast, though."

Liz, suddenly energized, jumped up from her seat; She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a half empty gallon of milk. She placed that on the table, then went to one of the cupboards in the island and got a bowl and a box of cereal.

Heather watched silently as the little girl very carefully poured some milk into the bowl, followed by the cereal. She did not make a mess; And when she finished pouring everything, she put the milk and cereal away.

"Does your mom let you do that by yourself?"

"Yep! She's always really busy with Grace in the mornings so I learned how to do it myself so she could take care of the baby," Liz mumbled through a mouthful.

Grace finished her bottle much faster than Heather had expected; She placed a white cloth on her shoulder then shifted Grace to burp her.

The front door opened; Sara and Gil could be heard entering.

"Hey, there," Gil smiled at the three sitting at the table. He walked behind Heather and tickled Grace's cheek, making the baby coo.

"Hi daddy! Look, I made my breakfast!" Liz grinned.

"Good job; Were you good?" He walked over to his eldest daughter and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"They both were," Heather answered. "Grace has been up since six this morning; I laid on the couch with her for a while and then we got up and went outside on your swing. I hope you don't mind."

Sara walked into the kitchen looked rather frazzled. She made a bee line for the coffee pot and immediately started the machine to make some.

"No, that's fine. I really am sorry; This is the second time you've babysat and the second time you've had to sleep here," Sara turned around and walked toward Liz as she answered Heather.

She pulled a chair out from the table and sat down next to Liz.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi, baby. Did you two play Barbies last night?"

Liz nodded. Heather patted Grace's back a few more times then stood up and walked around the table to Sara; She handed the infant to her mother with a smile.

Sara smiled back at he dominatrix then focused her attention on Grace; She cradled the baby in her arms, talking to her with a grin on her face.

Gil and Heather walked out to the foyer; She slipped her coat on as he thanked her.

"Thank you very much for being available on such short notice; We really do appreciate it."

"It was no trouble at all; It took my mind off of things," She paused for a moment. "You know where to reach me if you need a sitter again."

Gil nodded; Heather opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. She realized it was much too hot to be wearing a coat, so she removed the coat she had just put on a moment ago.

"Oh. Before I forget," Gil pulled his wallet out and handed Heather some money. She didn't count it; She considered handing it back to him, but decided against it. Knowing Gil, he would just insist she take it and wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed.

"Thank you. I'll see you later," She tucked the bills into the pocket in her pants and walked to her car.

Gil went back into the house; Sara's giggles seemed to draw him to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, watching his wife laugh quietly with their daughters and couldn't help but wish that the moment would never end.


	4. She Said It

**Thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

**

**Five Months Later**

Sara stood in the kitchen of their townhouse washing the dishes. A grin was plastered on her face as she tried to scrub egg off of the plate in her hand. The smile had been caused by her daughters, which was almost an everyday occurrence.

Grace and Liz were in the living room. Grace was sitting up, a Barbie doll clenched tightly in her right hand. Now eight months old, she wanted to be wherever her big sister was. She was surrounded by pillows to cushion her fall if she were to topple over.

Liz had offered to entertain her baby sister while Sara finished the few chores left to do. Liz's seventh birthday was only four days away and Sara had noticed the little girl's sudden need to prove that she could help out with Grace.

Sara listened intently to the happy giggles of her daughters. She wished Gil was home to hear them, but he was working a double shift at the lab. Grace's coos became more audible, bringing an even bigger smile to her face.

Sara realized that most other mothers would not leave their six year old alone in another room with their six month old baby. But she could hear everything that was going on in the next room, and Liz was smart enough to know when something was wrong with Grace. So she okay with her decision.

"Mommy! Come see what Grace can do!" Liz's excited voice called from the living room.

Sara gently dropped the dish rag back into the sudsy water and dried her hands off on her jeans whilst walking to the living room. Liz's hysterical giggles could be heard, echoing off of the walls. This intrigued Sara even more to see the newest thing Grace had learned to do.

"You won't believe it!" Liz clapped as Sara entered the room. She smiled at both of the girls sitting on the floor.

Grace cooed and held her arms up, signaling she wanted picked up. Sara bent down, picked her youngest daughter up and smiled.

"Okay. What can she do?"

Liz jumped up from the floor, a proud smile spread on her face. She took a deep breath, then pointed at her mother. "Grace. Who's that?"

Grace looked from her sister to her mother. She gurgled for a moment then shouted "Ma!"

Sara inhaled sharply. Grace's first word had been spoken, and had Liz had taught her to say it.

"Oh, you said 'Ma'!" She hugged Grace. Liz giggled happily as she watched the interactions between her mother and sister.

"Isn't it cool? I pointed to a picture of you, the one hanging on the wall, and she said it!"

"You are a very good big sister," Sara bent down to give Liz a hug. "Wait until daddy gets home and sees how big his girls are getting."

As if that sentence was his cue, Gil entered the house. He slammed the door hard and Sara heard him cursing rather profusely. She hoped the girls hadn't heard anything he had said. She kissed Grace on the cheek, put her back into the center of the mound of pillows, and went to tell Gil there was something he needed to hear.

"Hey, bad day at work?" She inquired as she walked to her husband.

"Yes. Goddamn Ecklie. How was everything here?"

"Well, come with me into the living room. Grace has something to tell you," Sara smiled. She took Gil's hand and led him to the living room.

As they strode into the room, Grace cooed loudly upon seeing her parents.

"Lizzie, what'd you do today?" Gil asked as he picked her up to give her a kiss. She giggled as his beard tickled her cheek. Sara smiled as she remembered Liz being two or three years old and referring to her father's beard as 'Daddy's Whiskers'.

"Grace and I played Barbies. Wanna hear what she can say?"

Gil nodded. Sara noticed the confused look on his face, that famous 'Grissom' look. The one he used when deep in concentration. The look made her giggle quietly.

"Mommy, can you pick Grace up?"

Sara bent down again and picked up her infant daughter. Grace cooed and gurgled at the same time, emitting a horrible sound that made the people older than her in the room laugh.

"Shh!" Liz ordered with a smile on her face. When the silence had resumed, Liz pointed at Sara as she had earlier. "Grace, who's that?"

"Ma!" Grace shrieked without hesitation.

Gil's jaw dropped several inches and a dumbstruck look appeared. "Who taught her that?"

"Me!" Liz proudly beamed.

Sara gently tickled Grace's belly as Gil's gaze shifted from his daughters to his wife.

"I believe this is worth celebrating," He announced with a grin.

Liz nodded in agreement, a big grin still present on her face. "Yeah! Let's go to Bob Evans! I want pancakes."

Gil set her down on the floor. She looked up at Sara. All she had to do was convince her mother. "Please, mommy?"

It sounded like the perfect idea to Sara. "Okay. Go get ready."

Liz sprinted from the room. Grace outstretched her arms toward her father. He accepted the wiggling baby into his arms and Sara moved closer to the two. Gil wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulders.

"Our girls are growing up," He said aloud, both happiness and a bit of sadness were present in his voice. No parent wants their children to grow up, but eventually they do. Then the parents get to be proud of their children who have become adults.

It was a nice thing to look forward to, but at that moment, Sara and Gil just wanted to go out to dinner with their little girls.


	5. A Swing, A Bite And A Surprise

**One Year Later**

"Do you ever feel like our girls are growing up too fast?" Sara asked Gil with a small grin.

The two were swinging slowly on the frame swing Sara had purchased a few years before. Liz, now eight years old, was slowly running around the yard with Grace close behind. The toddler was now one year and eight months old, and loved to be involved in anything her big sister was.

She tottered unsurely behind Liz, a grin on her face exposing her chubby dimples. Her short brown hair bounced freely as she ran around the yard, trying not to fall down. When Liz would stop running for a moment, Grace would do the same to look back at her parents to make sure they were still watching.

Once confirmed that her parents were still watching, she sprang back into action.

"Sometimes. But I think we're supposed to feel that way," Gil planted a kiss on Sara's lips.

"Momma," Grace muttered as she ran toward her mother. She was holding her left hand in her right, almost as if she had gotten injured.

"What's wrong, honey? Did you get hurt?" Sara leapt off the swing and picked the toddler up. She inspected Grace's index finger on her left hand for a moment before spotted what looked like some sort of bug bite.

"Let's go wash it out," She whispered to her daughter.

Sara carried Grace into the house and to the sink. She turned the cold water on, then Grace stuck her finger until the chilly stream. A smile spread on her face as she informed her mother, "All better!"

"Okay. You want to go out and play some more?"

Grace nodded, drying her hand off on her Baby GAP jeans. Sara lifted her off of the counter and took her back outside, setting her on her feet in the grass.

Sara joined her husband on the swing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a grin.

"What was wrong?"

"Bug bite. Nothing major," Sara replied, a grin on her face revealing the gap toothed smile he loved.

"I'm glad Liz likes being a big sister," Gil smiled as Sara rested her head on his shoulder.

The two continued to watch their daughters happily play. For once, the usual extreme Vegas heat wasn't extreme. It was a mild 80 degrees out, with a breeze so things weren't unbearable. It was nice to be able to sit outside and not be sweating to death.

"Mom, are we still going for ice cream later?" Liz inquired.

She sat down on the grass with an exhausted look on her face. It was understandable, since she had been outside for nearly eight hours.

"Yes, we will. After dinner, okay?"

Sara laughed as Grace tried to imitate her older sister. She plopped down on the grass, and fell backwards. A series of giggles erupted from the spot the girls were sitting at.

"They are so adorable together," Sara commented, lazily tracing circles on Gil's chest.

"I agree," He glanced at his watch and saw it was three o'clock. "I'm going to get the mail. I'll be right back."

Sara sat upright as he stood up from the swing. Grace sat up from lying on the ground to look at her father.

"Daddy go bye?"

"No. Daddy's going to get the mail. Wanna come?"

Grace eagerly jumped up and stumbled to Gil. He scooped her up in his arms and took off for the front door.

Liz also stood up from the ground, but walked to the swing and joined her mother.

"I'm tired," She yawned.

"Don't fall asleep yet. It's not bed time," Sara brushed her daughter's hair out of her face with a smile. "Do you like having a baby sister?"

Liz nodded instantly. "I love it. She plays Barbies with me, maybe not the right way but she still plays them."

Gil stepped out of the house, Grace in one arm and the mail in his right hand.

"Here. You can open this," He handed her a white envelope with a confused look on his face.

Sara flipped the envelope over to open it, when she saw it was decorated slightly with a soft cream colored lace. Her brows furrowed in confusion, but she opened it anyway and pulled out a white card with very fancy black text.

She read the card's outside once, then again out loud. The surprise was evident in her voice.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Heather Kessler… and Trent Tovano!"

"Wait, Heather? Lady Heather?" Gil asked in astonishment.

"Yeah! It says they're getting married on June 22nd. That's four months from now!" Sara replied.

"Why would she invite us?"

Sara ignored the question as she read the rest of the inside of the card to herself.

"Oh, she's got to be kidding."

"What?" Gil picked Liz up with his free arm and sat down on the swing, one daughter on each knee.

"She wants me… to be a bridesmaid? This is insane."

"I want to go to the wedding!" Liz clasped her hands together in excitement.

Silence fell in the backyard. Sara also wanted to go to Heather's wedding. But she decided that if Gil didn't want to, then she would stay home. No way was she going to the wedding of a woman she didn't know very well, let alone being a bridesmaid, without him there!

"I think it's a nice idea. Maybe we should go, you know, to wish her the best of luck."

Sara nodded eagerly. "Sure. We can always change our minds. It is, after all, four months away."

The two nodded in unison before resting back on the swing. Sara gently pulled Grace onto her lap, while Liz stayed on Gil's. Silence fell once again, but it was very peaceful. After swinging for a few more moments, Sara noticed that both Liz and Grace had fallen asleep.

And all was well in the Grissom Residence.


	6. Dancing

**Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter, so I hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Four Months Later**

_**At The Kessler/Tovano Wedding**_

Sara shifted uncomfortably in the grey metal chair in which she was sitting. She knew a total of four people at this wedding, and that was including her husband and daughters!

Whilst everyone else danced happily away, the newly weds in the center of the extremely large group, Sara sat at the decorated table all alone. She was about to go and search for Gil when she spotted him on the dance floor.

Grace was cradled in her father's left arm, her head resting on his shoulder. Her brown eyes closed for a moment, then quickly opened. She was fighting to stay awake. It was understandable that she was tired, considering she had been passed around to various people of the wedding, under close watch of her mother, more times than any toddler should. Older couples smiled as memories of their own children returned to their aged minds. And younger couples seemed to like holding Grace, as if it gave them insight to what having their own kids would be like.

Liz was holding onto her father's unoccupied hand. A smile was on her face, revealing that she had three missing teeth. Sara smiled as she remembered the day that Liz had lost those teeth. All three in one day, and the little girl had never been happier.

It was etched very clearly into Sara's mind the first thing Liz had said after opening her mouth for her mother to see the holes.

'I can fit four straws into my mouth now!'

Sara glanced up to see not only Gil and their daughters approaching her, but also Heather and her new husband.

Gil sat down at the table, Grace still on his shoulder, while Liz stood by her mother. Heather and Trent were laughing as they finally got to the table.

Heather was wearing a white strapless dress, it's satin material shimmered in the sunlight. She looked even more astounding than usual. Trent seemed a bit uncomfortable in front of the people before him, but none of them seemed to mind.

"Sara, I want to thank you for coming and being my bridesmaid. I hope it wasn't too much to ask, considering we really don't know each other," Heather swayed slightly as she finished her sentence.

Both Gil and Sara caught on to this, noting that perhaps the dominatrix had had a little too much to drink. But it wasn't either of their places to say, so both simply smiled.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. I hope you two will have the best life together," Sara replied, her gaze shifting from Heather to Trent. She couldn't help but note that they did look absolutely perfect together.

"If you ever need a sitter, you know where to find me!" Heather called as Trent pulled her to the dance floor.

Sara grinned as a slow song came on. The lights dimmed slightly, adding an even more romantic feeling to the already dreamy setting.

Gil stood up and turned around to a couple behind him.

"Mr. Clark, would you mind holding Grace for me? She shouldn't be much trouble since she's asleep," He glanced down at the sleeping toddler in his arms.

The man, in his early 30s or 40s, nodded. Gil gently handed Grace to him with a smile. He then turned to Liz.

"Your mother and I are going to dance. Stay in that chair, or with Mr. Clark's wife. Do not go anywhere else, sweetie," Gil smiled at his eldest daughter. She nodded, acknowledging her father's instructions. A sleepy look fell over her face and he doubted she would be awake much longer.

"May I?" Gil extended his hand to Sara with a grin.

She blushed slightly as she accepted his gesture, allowing herself to be gently pulled to the floor.

He placed his right hand on her waist, whilst the other entwined with her right hand. She rested her head on his shoulder as the two swayed gently to the music.

What had started out as a hectic day was ended all too perfectly. It was a very nice change, something they both wished could go on and on forever. But that was just a dream, a dream that Sara couldn't help but comment on.

"You know, this is my favorite part," Sara sighed happily.

"What part is that?" Gil inquired with a grin.

"The part where we dance, happily ever after."


End file.
